The Past Repeats Itself?
by inukag4evr545
Summary: Kikyo thought she was betrayed by Inuyasha. InuYasha thought he was betrayed by Kikyo. What will happen when InuYasha and Kagome are put against eachother, each believing to be betrayed? Pairings: InuKag a little bit of MirSan.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha, though I wish I did. I hope you like this story. InuYasha and Kagome 4 evr!

The Past Repeats Itself?

Kagome came out of the well with the completed Sacred Jewel in her hands. Naraku had finally been defeated with a lot of hard work. InuYasha told Kagome that he would meet her west of the well to talk about what they would do with the jewel. Many hearts had been broken in the completing of it.

Sango's brother, Kohaku, had died and many other demons and people during the battle with the notorious Naraku.

Kagome waited silently, why is InuYasha so late? InuYasha suddenly appeared through the dense forest.

"InuYasha what took you so long?" Kagome asked, stepping towards InuYasha. InuYasha smiled and cracked his fingers, "You fool, you think I would really decide with you on what to do with the jewel? I'm going to become a full demon like I've always wanted! Give me the jewel!" Kagome shook her head, her eyes never leaving InuYasha's face, what was wrong with him?

"No." Kagome said, backing up against the base of a tree. InuYasha cracked his fingers, "Fine Kagome." InuYasha walked slowly up to the quivering girl. Kagome turned quickly and started to run, but InuYasha was faster. He ripped his nails through Kagome's shoulder without a grimace. Kagome fell to the forest floor, blood streaming from the wound.

"Why?" Kagome asked trying to reach for the sacred jewel, "Why did you betray me InuYasha?"

I promise to update soon. I know it's bad, it's my first one. I finished the story it's just in the process of getting it onto a computer that has internet access : ) Thanks for reading it and I'm sorry I left you on a cliff hanger!


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha smiled and stepped on Kagome's outstretched hand, "I would never want to agree on what to do with the sacred jewel with you." InuYasha picked up the jewel, "But thanks, I'll use this to destroy the village." Kagome watched InuYasha leave the clearing, headed for the village. Kagome got up slowly, pain blurring her vision. She grabbed her bow and arrows and started after the half demon.

InuYasha was on his way to where he was to meet Kagome. Arrows suddenly whizzed above his head, "Darn, I missed!" Kagome said in front of him.

"Kagome?" asked InuYasha, turning to face the girl, "Why?"

"Shut up hanyou, I would never want to be with a _half-demon_ like you!" More arrows shot from Kagome's bow aimed at InuYasha. InuYasha ran off into the forest. Pain searing in his heart. He was so blinded by pain he broke into Kaede's hut and stole the sacred jewel while his friends were off celebrating Naraku's death. InuYasha ran off into the forest, knowing that the only way he could be happy was to turn himself into a full demon. InuYasha ran through the forest, the Sacred Tree was up ahead; he was almost free of the village.

"InuYasha!" said a voice behind him. Kagome stood there, her bow raised. InuYasha stopped at he sacred tree. He remembered what was happening, but he ignored the thought. The woman in front of him had lied to him.

Kagome looked at InuYasha anger blinding her every thought. _I don't want to kill him. I love him. I should trust him. InuYasha would never try and hurt me, would he? _Kagome continued to hold her bow pointed at InuYasha, her mind overflowing with reasons why and why not InuYasha's death would make her happy.

"InuYasha . . . " Kagome said softly, "you didn't, I know you didn't." Kagome brought down her bow and fell to her knees. Her wound continued to bleed. She would die soon. InuYasha ran over to her, holding the sacred jewel in his hands. Kagome took it from him, coughing slightly, "Such a small thing causing so much pain."

"Kagome, let's get you to Kaede's, she'll heal you."

"It's too late for me InuYasha. As it was too late for Kikyo. InuYasha, Naraku is not dead, he was the one who tricked us. When I am dead burn the sacred jewel with my body, hopefully I will have no reincarnation—"

"Kagome stop. I won't let you die. I have my wish." Kagome looked up at InuYasha as he took the sacred jewel from her hands,

"Kagome, do you love me?" Kagome blinked, had he just asked her what she thought he did?

"Y-yes." Kagome stammered. InuYasha nodded.

"My wish is that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, if they wish it, would turn into Hanyous." InuYasha squeezed the Sacred Jewel. Light surrounded Kagome and she blinked. Small black dog-ears stuck out from her head. Her nails grew longer and the pain she had previously felt from her wound was gone.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked standing up slowly. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome,

"Now we can be together forever." Kagome smiled at InuYasha, glad she had decided to trust him.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said, blushing. Kagome smiled at InuYasha,

"And I love you." InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and lifted up her small chin. InuYasha pulled her mouth up to his and gave her what he had always wanted to since her found out that he had fallen in love with her. The Kiss formed a pact that could never be broken. As long as the two loved each other they would trust one another and never leave the other behind in death or life.

Back in the village Miroku and Sango were walking through a nearby farm. They had previously gotten dog-ears and told that they were now half demons by Kaede. They had guessed InuYasha had made his wish, and were happy that they could all continue living together.

"Miroku, you've never asked me to well . . ." Sango lost her nerve and quieted.

"I've never asked you, have I?" Miroku asked stepping closer to Sango. Sango blushed and looked up at Miroku. Miroku lifted up Sango's chin and pulled her lips against his. A hand found it's way to Sango's butt, but for once, she didn't slap Miroku.

The End


End file.
